


Checkmate

by BoxOvFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOvFox/pseuds/BoxOvFox
Summary: The Kudake family were known for a few things: getting into trouble, average students, and clumsiness. All of the family except for one. Chisei Kudake had been adopted into the family after she was found abandoned as an infant. She had always thought of herself as average, aside from her time on the track team in high school and one more important detail - seeing ghosts. That was until her eighteenth birthday came. Wandering spirits weren't the only things being drawn to her now, monsters began to come to Karakura Town. Left with more questions than answers, Chisei seeks out the place where her parents found her and is left questioning what her world even was and who to trust. In this wicked game of chess, will she become the pawn or the queen?





	1. This is Life

Morning came with the rising sun and chimes of an alarm clock, steadily rising in volume as time went on. A lazy hand hit the snooze, giving a soft groan while a head of messy brown hair rose from the pillows. It was always a slow start in the Kudake household, despite the overcrowding. As the elderly parents began preparing for their day, their oldest began getting dressed for the day ahead. She found herself glancing at a family portrait, the day of her high school graduation. It was something she tried to ignore, but it wasn’t hard to see that her siblings looked quite different from her. Brushing away the thought, she started fixing her hair into a neat ponytail.

“Chisei?” Her mother called up the stairs, “Are you up?”

“I’ll be down in a minute!” She replied, turning her head to the door. Today was the day she had been waiting for, her eighteenth birthday. She had finished her schooling with high marks, and was well onto her way to the prime years of her life. Nothing stood in her way and there was nowhere to go but up. She finished tying her hair with a small green ribbon, taking a breath before adjusting her cardigan and leaving her bedroom.

On her way to the kitchen downstairs, she had nearly bumped into her younger brother. Kibo, being only eleven, still nearly matched his sister’s height. “Hey there, sis. Happy birthday. Got any big plans?” He asked, crossing his arms with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. 

“Nothing outside the traditional. I may do some shopping while looking for job applications.” Chisei said, smiling a bit. “You’re going to make sure mom and dad are all set before you leave for school, right?”

“Duh. I have to be the man of the house somehow. Chisei, you worry too much. Relax a little would you?” He raised an eyebrow, turning back to the bathroom. “Go have a good time for once and get that stick out of your ass.”

“I’m telling mom you swore-”

“Hey wait- Chisei!” Kibo shouted, groaning when he couldn’t chase after her. The last time he tried to stop her from telling on him he ended up bashing his jaw off the stairs. He spit out his toothbrush, raising a fist to her. “I’ll get you back for this, you damn shrimp!”

Chisei could only shake her head while she met her parents in the small kitchen. She knew she had to be prepared for when all three towered over her, for she wasn’t as fortunate as them in the height department. And at the same time, it never became easier to watch him start to gain on her. Her days as the tallest were numbered. But, she couldn’t focus on that right now. Today was what mattered. Her parents were waiting for her, her mother setting the table while her husband started eating his breakfast. Back when it was just the three of them so many years ago, this tiny table was perfect. Nowadays it meant that the large family had to eat in shifts so that everyone was able to sit.

“Morning.” Chisei mused, smiling widely while taking her seat next to her father. “You called for me?”

“Of course! You think we’d forget your big day?” Her mother said shuffling over to the table while her daughter took her seat. She set down the plate, sitting opposite her husband. Yasuko always made sure that her children felt important, no matter the date.”

“She’s not like me. I still can’t remember our wedding anniversary.” The father chuckled, “Ah… What day was that again?”

“November 18th.” Chisei rattled off without hesitation, giving him a roll of the eyes. “Maybe you should write it down if you keep forgetting dad.”

 

“Sadao, let’s not worry about that… We have something to give Chisei, don’t we?” Yasuko looked over at him, watching as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. “We’ve had this waiting for you until you were grown and could truly appreciate it, along with well- Not breaking it.” She laughed to herself while Sadao slid the gift towards Chisei. “It’s a very important gift, but… It’s not from us.”

Their tone changed, causing Chisei to pause while she carefully lifted the top off. “What do you mean..?” Her eyes widened at the silver staring back at her, still in mint condition. A small cross with what looked like glass embellishments. She had never seen anything like it before, but as her mind processed what her mother was telling her, she was in a state of shock. “Is this..? From when you found me?”

“I found it in your bassinet all those years ago.” Her mother responded, carefully putting her hand over hers. “If I were to guess, your… Birth mother wanted you to keep it close. We debated giving it to you sooner, but-”

“Yasuko and I wanted to make sure you saw the value of if instead of just some piece of jewelry. You were always responsible as a kid, but your classmates not so much. I didn’t trust them as far as I could throw them.” He snorted, smiling to himself. “Just don’t go forgetting about us now that you have something new and shiny, okay?”

“I won’t...:” Chisei spoke softly, wiping away her tears while holding the bracelet close to her heart. “I just wish I could’ve met them… Known what they were like. I’m still their kid…”

“That might be, but you’re a Kudake through and through.” He stood, patting her on the shoulder. “We love you, Chisei. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Dad. I love you guys too.”

“Oh gross, you’re all being sappy.” A young girl’s voice came through, as Yasuko kept smiling and chuckled. “We all know she’s adopted, we get it. Family bond past blood. Happy birthday to my sister! Is breakfast ready yet?”

“Good morning, Heiwa.” Yasuko chimed, “Is Tsuito up too?”

“She’s getting some schoolwork done like a good egg. Lame.” Heiwa groaned.

“You know you say that now, but then what happens when Tsuito starts getting into the honors classes? Then you won’t have your partner in crime.” Sadao scoffed, “Actually… I’m going to go encourage her to study more. We won’t have to replace the microwave again.”

“That was you, you old crow!”

“Now now, no fighting today!” The mother said, setting down a plate for her youngest. “It’s supposed to be a happy day. Chisei is finally an adult. She’s all grown up…”

“And she doesn’t have to go to school like the rest of us.” Kibo said, rounding the corner to sit at the cramped table. Chisei couldn’t help but pout, but Sadao was quick to reply before she could.

“Keep it up and she won’t help you with your homework anymore.”

“What!?” Heiwa shot up from her seat, nearly throwing her plate. “Oh that’s so not fair old man! Chisei, you’ll still help me with math right!?”

“Hey! What about my history classes!?” Kibo groaned.

“All of you, calm down! It’s up to Chisei whether she’ll help, but remember. She has a new list of responsibilities. Now that she’s out of school, she needs to figure out what she wants to do with the rest of her life.” Yasuko paused, turning to the brunette still set at the table. “This is a time of growth for her, it’s very important…”

“Mom, no matter what I choose. I’m going to stay here to help you guys.” Chisei said, smiling widely. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” Deep down though, she knew that they would never survive without her being there. Some of the people she had graduated with already had their own apartments away from their parents, others were looking into college degrees and true career. The young woman was homebound, as her parents reached their senior years with three children still to raise.

“That’s my girl.” Sadao grinned, “I knew you’d be the one watching over us when we’re old and grey.”

“Dad you’re already old.” Heiwa smirked, eating a few more forkfuls of egg when her twin came hurrying through the door. “Where’s the fire, bookworm?”

“Heiwa, we have to go!” Tsuito shouted, grabbing her wrist. “There’s a book I need in the libary! Come on! If we don’t get this assignment in we’re in trouble!” Before the other could protest, both girls were heading to the door. They were the youngest, just a few years behind their brother but a whole decade apart from their sister.

“I knew she didn’t have her work for today done…” Chisei sighed, standing from the table. “Hey mom. I think I’m going to head out. Kibo, you’re all set for today right?”

“Yes mom-” Kibo said, only to flinch when she leaned over the table at him. “Okay, yes! I’ll make sure Mom and Dad are okay before I leave!”

“Good.” Her smile never left, laughing a bit. “Let’s keep that up, okay ‘man of the house at 11’?”

“Yeah yeah. What would we ever do without you?” He said snarkily, going back to his breakfast.

“Oh, dear… They left without breakfast again.” The mother huffed, “Chisei, could you be a dear and drop them off something? You’re heading to the shopping district right?”

“Sure thing, mom. I go right past their school.” She said, reaching into the fridge to find the box. It had become such a routine that they had marked a bento box as ‘emergency breakfast for the girls’ and kept it at the ready for when their sister had to save the day. “I should be home by dinner, did you want me to pick anything up?”

“Whatever meat you want tonight. Oh, and Sadao, don’t forget to give her that other thing!”

While Yasuko found herself cleaning up dishes, not even giving herself enough time to eat her own meal, Sadao approached Chisei and handed her an envelope. “Don’t spend it all in one place now. We’ve been saving up for a while.” She tilted her head, curious as she opened the flap.  
“Dad, wait-” He put up his hand, smiling to his daughter. “Now now, remember. You’ll be the one watching us when we get old, and you’re more responsible than any other kids your age. I know you’ll use it wisely. To be honest, you’re the one kid that I don’t worry about.”

Chisei was about to speak again, but her father continued. “Listen to me, Jackrabbit. I don’t have to tell you anything. You have a good head on your shoulders and I know whatever decisions you make it’ll be for all of us. Not just you. Now, go enjoy your birthday while you still can.” She waited for a moment, only to nod and hug her father close. “Thank you, for everything… I won’t let you down, I promise.”

“I know you won’t.”

~

“Thanks sis!” Tsuito chimed, taking the bento boxes from her older sister. “We’d be starving without you!”

“Don’t mention it. That’s what big sisters do, right?” Chisei said, kneeling down to their level. “Do you want me to pick you up when school is over? I have some groceries to buy and I could use some help carrying them.”

“Lame… Why would we help with that?” Heiwa scoffed, “That’s a bunch of grown up stuff.”

“Well, if you want food on the table for the next week…” She pouted, ruffling Heiwa’s black locks. “Besides, it’ll probably get you out of helping to set the table tonight..?”

“Count me in!” The other twin said, smiling widely. “Then we can play more of our game!”

“Huh!? Hey, tonight’s my turn! No fair!”

“We’ll figure something out, but if you help me…” Chisei put a finger to her lips, “I’ll let you pick the cake flavor. Mom forgot to pick one up, but she didn’t want me picking my own. And I know how much you two love chocolate…”

Heiwa pauses to think about it before a devilish smirk came on her face. “Sounds like a deal to me! But I want two slices!”

“Me too!” Tsuito added, listening to their sister’s laughs.

“Okay, okay. Pinky promise?” Chisei asked, holding out both hands so the girls could promise at the same time. “You’ll help me carry home groceries?”

The twins looked at each other before nodding, locking pinkies with the brunette. “That’s a Kudake promise, Chisei! Help us help you! Remember that!”

“Of course!” She said, slowly standing while releasing her grip. A check of her watch left her surprised, already heading down the road. “Ah! Oh no, I’m going to be late! Sorry girls, I’ll have to see you after school!” Chisei waved them off, rushing down the street. 

“You got a hot date or something sis!?” Heiwa called after her, met with a fast remark of “You wish!” as the woman left. She did in fact have someone to meet, however it wasn’t of that nature. No romance, it was nothing more than innocent and somber. Unfortunately, she could never tell her family the truth.

Chisei found herself in the park, holding her bag in front of her. She was looking for something, someone, until something came into view. Near one of the fences stood a small shrine, the photo of a child sitting before it. “Are you here?” She spoke softly, reaching into her backpack. “Don’t worry, it’s just me. No one’s here to hurt you.”

After a bit more scanning the area, the one she had been waiting for finally came out. A young boy was next to a nearby tree, looking no older than Tsuito and Heiwa. Though, something was odd about him. He seemed to pass through objects except for the ground, at peace but also lost. “You came back.” He said.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She chimed, settling in at the tree before pulling out a box of sweets. “I told you I would. And I never go back on my word. After all, you don’t get to move around like I do.” The boy sat down in front of her, attempting to pick up one of the chocolates but it slipped between his fingers. He frowned, setting his hands in his lap. Chisei noticed this and sighed, looking embarrassed while she closed up the box. “Sorry. I guess I always forget… You can’t eat like I can.”

“That’s okay. I just like being able to talk to you.” He said, trying to bring his smile back. “Hey. Can you tell me what it’s like being a grown up?”

She thought about it, “Well… How do I put it.” She put her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on her knees while staring off into the distance. “It’s like… An emotional roller coaster. I can’t say I’m done growing up just yet, but a few years ago I would’ve told you I had it all figured out! Life has a funny way of throwing curveballs your way to test you. You realize how unprepared you are and how much you have left to learn…” Clearing her throat, she tucked some hair behind her ear. “Growing up really doesn’t make a lot of sense. But all you can really do is hold on for the ride and take it as it comes.”

The boy looked up at her, awestruck and smiling. There was nothing but hope in his eyes. “I can’t wait to start growing up!” He said, causing Chisei’s smile to falter.

“Yeah… Hey, do you want to play a game? I have some time today.” She offered, reaching into the bag once more. This time, she took out a deck of cards. “We can play go fish again?”

“Yes please!” The boy turned himself around, his back to Chisei. She started shuffling the cards, then dealt them out. Once they had full hands, she closed her eyes and flipped over his cards so that he could see them. After he was set, she took a seat behind him so they were back to back. This way, they couldn’t see each other’s cards.

“No peeking, okay?” Chisei teased, glancing over her shoulder.

“Okaaay.” The boy huffed to himself, looking intently at his cards. “Got any…. fives?”

“Go fish.” She said. She reached over to the pile and set another card in front of him, being sure to not look. “You’re not looking, are you?”

“No!” He shouted, pouting again. “I would never!”

“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing.” Chisei laughed, leaning back on one hand. “Got any threes?”

“Go fish.” The boy said, smiling while she added another card to her hand. The woman hadn’t even cared to see passersby watching her, they couldn’t see the boy like she could. What looked to her like a sweet interaction between a boy and a woman, in reality, looked more as if a delusional woman playing with a spirit. She knew all too well that he had passed on, and was having trouble crossing it there even was a place to pass on to. This boy wasn’t going to experience life the same way that she was. He was stuck here, at this stage in his life. All she could do was try to alleviate the pain.


	2. Your Reality

The family sat at their table again, Yasuko cleaning up the dishes from breakfast as her younger kids got ready for their day at school. Sadao was too occupied reading his newspaper, grumbling to himself. “That kid’s killer still hasn’t been found.” He said aloud, catching his wife’s attention.

“Oh goodness… It’s been months hasn’t it?” She asked, leaning over his shoulder while reading the article. “Those poor parents… He was only seven.”

“What’s the matter, Mom?” Heiwa asked, finishing off her eggs.

“A boy your age ran away from home, and he was found dead in the park the next morning.” Sadao groaned, “A lot of people assumed it was the dad since him and the mom were going through a bad divorce, but-“

“Dear, please. The girls don’t need to hear this.” Yasuko said, offering a smile to her young daughters. They both looked very confused, and she had to find a way to piece the story back together. “Well, how do I put it… The boy passed away. Sometimes… The police don’t find who hurt people. And, if they don’t find them soon, then they’ll have to focus on other cases.”

“So they’re going to stop looking for his killer?” Kibo questioned, “That guy just gets to walk?”

“I thought it was his dad… If they know who he is, then can’t they arrest him?” Tsuito asked.

“So his dad walks away from this without punishment? I can’t even get away with breaking a window…” Heiwa pouted.

“No no no, you have it all wrong… And Heiwa, you’re still grounded for that.” Yasuko said.

“Morning.” Chisei mumbled, yawning as she grabbed herself some toast. “What’s going on?”

“Just another case gone cold.” Sadao pinched the bridge of his nose, looking over at the young woman. She was dressed more proper, her hair neatly tied up and a touch of makeup on her cheeks. “Going to an interview?” 

“Yeah, one of them finally gave me a call back.” She said with a hopeful smile. “The pay looks pretty nice too. Maybe in a year’s time you can retire?”

The man snorted and scoffed, “With three kids still needing to go through high school? You’re out of your mind.” He said, motioning to himself. “I’m still gonna be kicking for another ten years, and don’t you forget it.”

“Sure thing, dad.” Rolling her eyes, she checked her watch, “I should get going. I have somewhere to be before the interview.”

“You know, if I didn’t know you I’d say you have a boyfriend you’re not telling us about…” Heiwa mumbled.

“Oh stop, Chisei would tell us if she was seeing someone! I’m sure she’d bring him over too.” Yasuko chimed, a hint of doubt in her voice. “You would tell us, right?”

“I’m not seeing anybody, for the last time!” Chisei huffed, crossing her arms, “I just… Want to pay my respects to that boy that passed away.”

“So you know about that too, huh? Just be careful out there. The world’s a scary place.” The father said, sipping at his coffee. “And you two,” pointing at the twins, he huffed, “next time your mother punishes you, don’t threaten to run away from home.”

“Oh come on! That was one time!” Heiwa groaned, muttering to herself. “We only made it to the end of the street before Tsuito started crying anyway…”

“You were about to cry too.” Tsuito replied with a pout, looking up to see Chisei heading to the door. “Good luck on your interview!”

“Thanks! See you tonight!” She called, slipping into her shoes and closing the door behind her. It had been a few weeks since her birthday passed, ever since then something felt off. Chisei had always been sensitive to passing spirits. As far back as she could remember, she had been able to see past normal people. Lately though, it felt like something stronger was coming. It wasn’t something she could place her finger on, but, with all that was going on she tried not to worry about it. If it was close, she was sure that the young boy would have some sort of response to it. Maybe he had some answers?

Chisei hurried to the park, making sure her pace wasn’t overly rushed. There was no need to draw attention to herself, after all they wouldn’t be able to see what was around them. One thing that did worry her was that the feeling of panic seemed to grow stronger the closer that she got to their usual meeting place. A ghastly cry shook her to the bone, making her stop in her tracks. Chisei scanned around her, holding her bag close to her side. It sounded like some sort of creature, a disembodied and pained voice.

“Somebody help!” It was the boy. She turned around, seeing him run past her. Once behind her, he seemed to stop. What was going on? Was he feeling this too?

“Hey, what’s wrong? I’m right here.” Chisei turned to him, but kept an eye over her shoulder. The feeling of fear was beginning to bubble over. Something was there with them.

“He’s going to eat me!” The boy shouted, pointing in the direction he came from. “Can’t you see it!?”

“What are you talking about-!?” Finally, she locked eyes with that… Thing. That monster. That thing she had been sensing for days all over Karakura town. It was tall, snakelike, and had disgusting beady yellow eyes. A mask covered its face, and right through its chest sat a hole. It defied all logic, her mind couldn’t make sense of this creature. The one thing she did know though, whatever it was, it wanted the boy… And maybe her. “... Run.”

“What?”

“I said run!” Chisei shouted, sprinting off into the cover of the trees. Without hesitation, the boy started running behind her. She didn’t care that these weren’t her track sneakers, if anything she had much bigger problems than looking presentable. Her main focus became primal: survive, get away. Protect.

“It’s a good thing I love fast food!” Shouted the beast, tailing close behind them. Chisei grabbed a branch on the ground, throwing it behind her and through the ghost in an effort to get more distance between them and that evil force. “The meat is always better when it tenderizes itself!”

“Chisei, what do we do!?” The boy screamed, tears streaming down his face.

“I don’t know! Just keep running!” Shesnapped, swinging herself over a downed tree with little speed lost. If she weren’t built for this, then she would surely be dead by now.

A small thud was heard through the thunderous movement of the monster, followed by a cry for help. He had tripped and fallen, hot on their heels was the deadly serpent. “Koji!” Chisei shouted, turning on a dime. Shit shit shit, this wasn’t good! That thing’s going to kill him! She stood in front of the boy, throwing up her arms to protect him. The monster didn’t strike the moment it caught up to them, taking a moment to relish in the fact that its prey had come to it. Fear kept her frozen in place, guarding the young child.

“Foolish girl. You see me but you don’t run away. Don’t you fear for your own life?” It crooned, sitting just a few feet in front of her. “Humans are so stupid. They try to defend the weak but in turn the strong end up dead.”

Chisei bit her lip, trying to keep herself from panicking. Every fiber of her being told her to run, to leave that boy behind and save herself. Make sure she could return home to her family who was waiting on her. And yet, her soul wouldn’t let her go. This monster was nothing but pure evil, and deep down she knew something had to stop it. “I’m… I’m not moving.” She managed, straightening herself. Staring deep into its eyes, fighting the urge to scream, she shakily said, “You aren’t welcome here! Leave now!”

The beast laughed, leaning back as he narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re even more foolish than you look. Now die!”

“I said leave now!” She repeated, gaining more confidence. This was it. At least if I went out, I went out protecting someone. The creature lunged at her with a gaping maw, leaving her staring into the black abyss. 

“Chisei!” The boy cried, but before the creature could grab her a strange blue light came from her. She had shut her eyes tight, preparing herself for imminent pain, but it never came. She was engulfed in an otherworldly glow, as the wind began to kick up in the area. Instead of coming from the creature, it emanated from her.

“What!?” The beast snarled, backing up. In its confusion, its eyes narrowed to see the new silhouette. “Oh… You’re one of those, aren’t you? How did I not sense it earlier?”

“I told you already… You aren’t welcome here! I won’t let you harm an innocent life!” Chisei snapped. “And I’m going to do everything I can to stop you here!”

When the light finally dissipated, even she was surprised by what she was seeing. In her left hand sat a long bow, not made of wood or metal. It seemed to be made of some sort of energy. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, there were so many questions. Why was this only happening now? Did this thing trigger something? How do I even use this?

“Now it’s a real fight instead of just a game of cat and mouse… Show me what you’ve got, Quincy brat!” It roared, charging straight towards them. This time, something was different. It was as if last time it was holding back. Chisei flinched and panicked, reaching out towards the boy with her right hand and stepping out of its line of fire. This time, her hand could touch his.

“It’s not Quincy, it’s Kudake!” She shouted, standing in front of the boy defensively. There had to be a way to use this thing… I had to protect him! As if on reflex, Chisei reached up into the energy coming from her wrist. Is this…? Slowly, she drew something back. It felt like a string, but it felt like something much more than that. She flinched at the sight of an arrow forming, seemingly from thin air. It almost looked like a practice arrow. As she was studying it, a slam of the beast against a nearby tree caused her to lose her shot. “Shit!” The arrow flew off past the creature’s head, missing completely.

“What’s the matter, don’t know how to hit a moving target?” The creature mocked, earning a glare from the woman. I can’t hit a target period. Why didn’t I pay attention more to archery lessons in gym class!? Another thrash from the beast caused Chisei to jump back, still holding the bow in front of her. Her stance was completely defensive, trying to find a course of attack. I have to think fast. Whatever this thing is, I’m the only one who can see it… Which means it’s up to me to stop it. Even if it means killing it. Swallowing hard, Chisei took off through the trees again. Now she had its full attention, not even bothering to attack the young ghost. She sprinted through the forested area, vaulting herself over downed trees and weaving to avoid being struck. It was then she recalled, the breathing techniques that came with archery. When there was enough distance between her and the monster, she turned around and took aim. “Breathe… Slow your heart rate…” She mumbled to herself, closing one eye to focus on the target. She inhaled, not moving until finally letting go of the drawstring. A quick flash of blue went through the beast, straight through the eye. It paused and coughed, casting a glare.

“You bitch…” It said before bellowing in pain, turning to smoke as it disappeared. Chisei stood there in surprise, slowly lowering her bow as the light disappeared. She stared down at her left hand, finding the bracelet to still be intact. What the hell was that..? Was that monster gone?

“Chisei!” Koji ran up to her, still crying. “I thought you were…” She slowly knelt down, trying to catch her breath. “I’m okay. What about you..? Did it get you?” He quickly shook his head, sniffling. “How did you do that? I’ve never seen anything like that before!”

“I’m not sure…” She admitted, glancing in the direction of where the monster once stood. She had far more questions, but she knew that this one boy couldn’t answer them all for her. Maybe her parents could give her some clues… Her parents… Her interview! Pulling out her phone, she groaned and cursed to herself. “I’m already late, shit! Koji, I have to go for now! If one of those things show up again, just hide okay!?” Without another word, she stood herself up and started booking it to her new workplace.

In a world beyond Chisei’s understanding, something else was beginning to unfold. A young man sat in front of a screen, rewatching the battle. His glasses had a slight glare, replaying again and again how this blue light encapsulated this woman. “My my, what have we here?” Another man walked in, eyes narrowed with a false smile on his face. “Do we have another Quincy in Karakura town?”

“It appears so.” The brunette adjusted his glasses, resting his chin on interlocked fingers. Watching her desperate need to protect this young boy and to destroy his hollow, it gave him a small smile. His fellow captain simply watched the screen, chuckling to himself. “Gin. What are your thoughts?”

“Well, it seems she’s certainly athletic. But inexperienced. I’d say she doesn’t know a thing about her powers.” He said, scratching his chin. “Certainly something unique. A girl that age should already have mastered her weapon…”

He paused for a moment, eying in particular how she didn’t understand how the bow worked. Most Quincies before they learn to use their weapon at least understand how reiatsu worked… Even this seemed foreign to her. “I have a feeling we may run into her again. We’ll keep surveillance on her.”

“Ah, now what do you have planned for this one?” Gin teased, smirking while the screen panned to the woman’s face. 

“Nothing yet.” He stated, focusing on her every move. “However, it’s an interesting development. Here I thought the Ishidas were the only ones left…”


End file.
